


Simple Gifts

by djarinscyare



Series: Mags' Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [3]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, honestly this is so fucking cute, theres a swear word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: You and Frankie had agreed to focus on your kids and not to get each other anything this Christmas, but your husband apparently had other plans.(gender neutral reader)
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: Mags' Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069940
Kudos: 19





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hella fast on christmas eve, then edited it and now its up, way after christmas is over. oh well, time isnt real

Afternoon sun shone in through the blinds, casting the kitchen in a warm glow. You were tackling the dishes from Christmas breakfast while Willow and Charlie played outside with some of the neighborhood kids. You had just finished scouring the last pot when Frankie's arms wrapped around your middle. 

"I know we said we were gonna focus on the kids and not get each other anything-"

_ "Frankie-" _

"I  _ know, _ I know. But in my defense, I’ve been working on this since before we decided that." His chin rested on your shoulder, his face turning slightly to kiss your cheek. His moustache and patchy beard tickled your skin in a warm, familiar way. "Come on, I think you'll like it."

You dried your hands and followed your husband out of the kitchen, catching a glimpse of your two kids out the window as you passed. They're engaged in a neighborhood wide snowball fight, showing no mercy to the neighborhood kids. "Frankie, your son just nailed Katie Bishop in the face with a snowball."

Frankie laughed,  _ "my _ son? Last time I checked you were the one on the teacher’s softball league. My arm is shit and you know it."

You smiled, poking your head into the door of the nursery as you passed by. Your eleven month old daughter Eleanor was asleep in her crib, her tiny fist curled tightly around a little stuffed bear Frankie had bought for her. "Did she go down easy?" you asked, stepping into the bedroom. 

Frankie was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a gift behind his back. "Yeah, she was out like a light. I think Christmas wore her out." He smiled softly, beckoning you over with a nod of his head. 

You moved to stand between his legs, fingers tilting his chin up towards you. The scratch of his scruff against your fingers felt nice, and you drew him in for a kiss. “I didn’t get you anything,” you murmured.

Frankie hummed, pressing kisses along your jawline. One of his hands tucked itself into your back pocket of your flannel pajama pants while the other remained dutifully behind his back to hide the gift from you. “That’s okay, you didn’t have to.”

“And you didn’t either.” You scratched softly at the back of his head, tucking him under your chin for a moment. He pressed sweet kisses to your neck, then pulled back.

"Yeah, I know. But the day we stop giving each other gifts at every occasion is the day our marriage begins to fall apart, I think." He looked up at you with the most smitten look in his eyes, and you chuckled. After eight years of marriage, he was still as in love with you as he was the day you met. 

"Alright, let's see it then." He pulled the package around and handed it to you with a kiss. You tugged gently at the edges of the paper, never one to ruin wonderfully wrapped gifts. Under the paper you found- "Pride and Prejudice? Babe, I already have a copy-"

"Look inside," Frankie urged. 

You opened the book to reveal a handwritten note on the inside of the cover.

_ To my partner, my best friend, and the love of my life, _

_ I see you in everything, and this book was no exception. So many lines reminded me of you, and of everything I love about you. I can see why it's a favorite of yours.  _

_ My love always, _

_ Frankie _

_ P.S. I wrote in the book, I hope you don't mind :) _

A small gasp left your lips and you flipped through the first few pages. Lines were underlined and the margins were adorned with notes in Frankie's messy, familiar handwriting. "You- you read it?"

"And annotated," he grinned. "There's no MLA format essay to go with it but-"

You silenced him with a kiss, gently tossing the book aside and crawling into his lap. He chuckled against your lips, falling back into the bed to keep you from sliding off of him. You giggled softly, breaking the kiss and scooting up the bed so your knees weren't hanging off at an awkward angle. 

"So I take it you like it?" he asked with a cheeky grin. 

"Baby, I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Comments make my day :')))


End file.
